


Death Kink

by hearts_kun



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, don't judge me have fun, interrogation room, it's actually between T and M proceed at your own risk, it's not necrophilia, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_kun/pseuds/hearts_kun
Summary: Akira Kurusu has a death kink.Akira Kurusu wants to die.





	Death Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Roze, thanks for editing!  
> This fic has been on my tumblr for a while now, but I decided to post it here too.

“I have a death kink,” Akira says, his body as relaxed as human body can be. They’re lying on a bed in a safe room next to casino halls, Goro’s hand still lazily stroking Akira here and there.

“A death kink?” Goro asks, not sure if he heard it right the first time. What could it be? Demon kink? Breath kink? Like suffocation? Akira’s full of shit, he could be into anything. But “death”? That’s not exactly what you expect to hear from your lover after a few hours of constant fighting followed by beautiful sex as a reward.

Akira winks at him.

“Yeah. You know… coming while being shot in the head? Getting fucked while your brains are being spilled over the wall? That kind of kink.”

Goro looks into his eyes – he sees nothing. Not a hint of fun, not a hint of mindful game, nothing, not even lust. Akira’s eyes are empty. Akira’s eyes are the eyes of a person who’d jump in front of a car, smiling and not feeling anything.

A smirk distorts Goro’s face, he can feel it, but he can’t hold it.

“Then death kink be it.”

*

He’s pressing the barrel to Akira’s forehead, almost pulling the trigger, when suddenly a memory comes to him. Memory of a talk they had not long ago. Memory of a smirk that crossed his face and a memory of Akira’s eyes that were empty then. That are not empty now.

“Oh… I see… they wouldn’t let you die, would they?”

That kid in front of him is cognitive, a mere illusion of what Akira Kurusu actually is.

“All right then. Next time I will make your dreams come true. Until then… Live and try to feel at least a bit of the pain that I felt, my dear empty Joker.”

Goro pulls the trigger, and the cognitive collapses on his chair, still not saying a word. As quiet as he always seemed to Goro. Too quiet compared to what he actually is: a self-destructive talkative shit.

Sometimes you have to almost physically meet your cognition of a person to realize how fake it is.

*

Akira feels a cold running down his spine when he uses the “third eye”, and little echoes, reminding of Akechi’s voice, bang all around his mind, driving him crazy, then going silent immediately. He struggles to see at least something from the Metaverse level of reality, but it’s useless. He’s here. He’s in the real reality. He’s alone. There’s no one in the interrogation room. Phantom Thieves managed to fool Goro Akechi.

He doesn’t feel anything about it. Just for a second some mild curiosity awakes inside of him, only to die instantly when Sae rushes back into the room.

Just one little question…

_“I wonder what he would tell me now…”_


End file.
